


The Longer I run

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: The last thing Ahsoka remembered was stealing a ship to escape after being accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. When she wakes she discovers that she’s crashed on an foreign planet, and her rescuer is man by the name of Anakin Skywalker.





	The Longer I run

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like one of two AUs i have with ahsoka running away from the order. I just wanted to write this one out :D. This is AUish, so expect that lol.

The last thing Ahsoka remembered was stealing a ship from the barracks. 

 

She knew a hearing was pointless. All the evidence was stacked up against her and there was not a person left in Coruscant who believes she was innocent. She may have had Senator Amidala to speak for her, but not even she could save Ahsoka with the proof and facts pointing toward her. So the only thing Ahsoka could do was run. 

 

The ship she stole was a prototype. She’d flown it before and knew all the command codes and she wasn’t expecting it to get her far. All it needed to do was get her to the hyperspace rings and luckily, that’s what it did... However, Ahsoka wasn’t expecting a gun ship to severely injure the ring and in turn, send her spiraling light years away from where she needed to be. She hardly remember that however. Just the stars breaking into streaks, and then...darkness.

 

The darkness continued for maybe hours before she felt finally the warmth of the sun bathe her face. For a few moments, that was all she was aware of. Her body around was limp, and the area around her was foreign. Underneath she felt loose ground, as if she currently lay upon small, scattered stones 

 

_ Rocks... _ She pondered.  _ No...no sand.  _

 

Though she could not move, she could hear things around her. She could hear voices, hear the crash of waves upon a shore. One after another, until they grew quiet as they returned to sea.  She could feel a growing heat to her side. It wasn’t the sun, and it grew stronger and stronger with every second. If she remained in that spot for any longer, it could possible hurt her.

 

_ Wake up!   _ She screamed inwardly.  _ Just wake up!  _

 

Just then, she felt a powerful energy near her. It was the Force.

 

She feared a Jedi had followed her during her escape, and only contemplated the worst. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Anakin had planned to go straight home after work. 

 

His day was long, and having repaired (and created) so many droids, all he wanted to do was rest. Yet, the explosion on the beach demanded his attention and without hesitation, he found himself walking down that familiar path along the shore line.

 

It didn’t take him long to approach the crash sight and see a limp body just a few feet way.

 

“Hello!” Anakin called frantically, his body moving automatically as he broke into a sprint. The person wasn’t moving, and the ship was only growing more dangerous. He could smell the fuel and the fire swelling; he didn’t have much time--

 

It was too late. 

 

The craft exploded and sent a shock in all directions. Anakin only had a fraction of a second to move, extending his hand and pulling the pilot over toward him with Force. He caught her before reversing swiftly, covering a safe distance from the explosion. He watched as her shuttlecraft evaporated in the distance. All that would be left in hours were the warm ambers. 

 

He gazed down at the lifeless body in his arms, near instantly recognizing her as a Togruta.  Next he observed her features and her clothing to get a better view of where she came from. His curiosity was settled however when he looked toward her holster, and saw the silver handle of a lightsaber.   _ Jedi? What is she doing all the way out here?   _ This was Wild Space, far out of the reaches of the Republic or Separatists--Anakin had moved here for that reason.

 

He knew his question would have to wait, as the girl began to groan in slight pain. 

 

Anakin needed to get her home to rest and then, maybe he’d get some answers. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The surface from underneath Ahsoka seemed to change. 

 

No longer did she feel grains, nor the hot sun or artificial heat beating her face. She felt cool air, yet warmth at the same time and more importantly, the ground beneath was soft.   _ A bed...  _ She concluded, next rationalizing that there was a blanket upon her.   _ I’m in someone’s home. Did someone find me? _

 

Her thoughts were halted when she heard voices. They belonged to two older men, and then children. The voices of the men began to drown out until there was one left, while the voices of the children grew louder.

 

_ Luke...Leia, get back! Your father is going to get the doctor. Leave her alone until he does! _

 

It was then Ahsoka rose. The strong Force she felt before seemed to be absent yet, she felt something similar on the other side of the room. Slowly, Ahsoka looked around the medium sized bedroom, first outside the window and then toward a bookshelf.

 

It was when she heard a gasp, did her attention drift to the door. 

 

Three people stood there. Two infants, and an older man...Ahsoka inhaled quickly when she saw just what the older man was. 

 

_ A clone? Did he follow me!? _

 

“Calm down, and take a deep breath.” He spoke, bringing her some ease. By the way he dressed and looked, she knew he was harmless. There was no way he or any other clone followed her from Coruscant. He was more than likely a deserter.

 

“Where...where am I?” She choked out as pain riddled throughout all her body. “Did you find me? Who...who are you?”

 

“This is Luke and this is Leia, don’t mind them, my name is Ross.” As the kids clenched his pant legs, they looked curiously at Ahsoka. “And you are in Wild Space...a long way from where you were were to begin with and I didn’t find you. Their father did, Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. He’ll be back soon, he just ran to get a doctor.”

 

_ Anakin Skywalker.  _ The name was vaguely familiar. Perhaps Obi-Wan had said it once or twice when he didn’t think she heard, but that was it.

 

“Sit tight...I’ll get you something to eat. Anakin should be back soon.” He left, and the infants scurried after him like little ducklings. 

 

“Yeah...Okay...” Ahsoka responded to herself. That was all she could do, that and lay down, pondering on what this new path had in store for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If so , please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
